Devil of the Opera
by vivianmagic
Summary: "There is a man singing under my room... It's the Devil of the Opera!"
1. Chapter 1: The Voice Under Me

Devil of the Opera

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 and I don't own Phantom of the Opera.

Chapter One: The Voice Under Me

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Deimon Opera House where you can enjoy a play of the most spectacular kind! Since the passion of our dear audience is great enough to form a flood, please allow me to introduce our star - Mademoiselle Mamori Anezaki!"

As the curtains lifted, a graceful figure appeared on stage. Dressed in a pure white gown, a girl not yet in her twenties began to sing... It was no ordinary voice. So delicate in tone but strong in rhythm, so pure in voice but rich in emotions. Before long, her voice had reached every corner of the opera house and it seemed to the audience that they were blessed by a pair of great white angel wings from heaven above.

When the play ended, the audience clapped like they had never clapped before. The show was a great success.

As the curtains came down, a young ballet girl with blue hair ran up to Mamori and hugged her cheerfully, "You did it! You did it! I told you you can do this and look at the audience now! They love you, Mamori!"

"Oh, Suzuna, don't shout so loud. The audience might hear you!"

"Let them hear it and I betcha nobody's going to deny that you are the best singer of our time!"

Mamori blushed a little but it would only make her face look cuter.

The blue-hair girl, Suzuna, seemed to be more excited than Mamori. "I've always known that you have a beautiful voice, Mamo-neechan. But what surprised me was that now you can handle your voice so well. I didn't remember you knowing such techniques before."

"Well, things happen for a reason. You have to believe me, Suzuna, no matter what I tell you."

"What is it that you want to tell me then, Mamo-neechan?"

Mamori walked closer to Suzuna and whispered to her ears, "There's a man under my room..."

"What?"

"Shoo! Don't overreact, just let me finish. There is a man, a being unknown to the outside world, that comes to me every single night before I fall asleep. When he comes, he sings to me and his voice is just... It would be the most perfect voice you have ever heard. And I would sing back to him. At first he mocked me, saying that I sang like a duck but later he slowly improved my voice... I don't know he did it but my voice did slowly change after all those nights when we sang to each other. He's a mystery to me but he is also a great teacher." When Mamori finished, her face was pale like ice, which reminded Suzuna of how frightening she still felt about that mysterious man.

"This is impossible..." Suzuna murmured to herself.

Mamori sighed, "I know you wouldn't believe it but it is true. If it weren't for him, I would still be in the chorus where nobody would notice me."

"You don't have to say that, Mamo-neechan. You are pretty enough to be notice by anyone with a healthy eyesight! But that man you mentioned... It just sounds to unbelievable."

"Do trust me, Suzuna."

Before Suzuna could reply, Wakana, a girl from the props, ran to them saying, "Hurry up, you guys, our new bosses are coming!"

"Bosses?" Mamori frowned.

"Haven't you heard about them, Mamo-neechan?" Suzuna chuckled, "Our old boss just sold the opera house to two young businessmen."

"For real?"

"Yes, and one of them is the best runner in the country. Kobayakawa Sena, that's his name."

"But, " Mamori asked, "If he's an athlete, why did he buy the opera house?"

"He earned his fortune from his athletic career but he said he has not yet found the very thing he truly loves so he quit running and changed his job." Suzuna answered with ease.

"You sure know a lot about him, Suzuna."

"It's all in the papers, Mamo-neechan but you never read the gossip page... Oh, well, I also know that the other one is called Raimon Taro, aka 'Monta' for some reasons. He and Sena went to high school together. And he's the winner of this year's International Banana-Eating Competition. Having broken the world record, he's a millionaire now."

"Wow, " Wakana exclaimed, "it just sounds so unfair that people can become rich so easily!"

"I don't think eating 100 bananas within 5 minutes is something considered easy..." Mamori said weakly.

The tip of Suzuna's hair rose and started spinning as Suzuna suddenly blocked Wakana's way and asked with curiosity, "I've heard enough gossips about you, Wakana. So tell me the truth, are you engaged to Senator Takami?"

Wakana's face immediately grew red, "Oh, Suzuna, why are you always so direct..."

Before Mamori could say anything to comfort Wakana, two short men entered their sight.

(By saying 'two short men', I really mean 'two short men' but no offence.)

"Monsieur Kobayakawa! Monsieur Raimon!" Wakana greeted nervously, "I didn't see you coming, please forgive me..."

"It's nothing, Wakana." Sena smiled, "And these two beautiful ladies are...?"

"Mamori Anezaki, our Prima Donna and Suzuna Taki, from the ballet." Wakana answered.

"Nice to meet you MAX!" Monta shook hands with them with excitement. "I'm Raimon Taro and this is Kobayakawa Sena, we now own your opera house MAX!"

"It was never _our _opera house anyway..." Suzuna giggled.

It was Mamori's words that kind of astonished everyone, "Have I met you before, Sena?"

"Mademoiselle Anezaki, why..." Sena's eyes opened wide as memory suddenly struck him like lightning, "Mamo-neechan?"

"Sena!"

Turned out that Mamori and Sena were childhood friends who were parted when they were really little. But they still remember each other as if everything had just happened yesterday.

"What a moving reunion..." Suzuna said, a little jealous. She had always been a fan of Sena's ever since he was regarded as one of the greatest athletes of all time. And Sena was cute. But Mamori had a different idea about him, "He's just like my little brother, Suzuna. You can go for him all you want. And I bet he likes you too."

"Don't give me false hope, Mamo-neechan. I think they both like you. Especially that Monta. Just think about how madly happy he was when you shook hands with him... Oh, well, I don't really care about that, Mamo-neechan, as long as you're happy."

"Why, Suzuna, you're the most lovely..." They said goodbye to each other when they reached Mamori's dressing room.

"Do come out like a queen, Mamo-neechan. I bet they wouldn't be eating anything at all tonight but just staring at you at the table."

"It's just dinner, don't overstate it, Suzuna." They both laughed and after that, Mamori closed the door and sat down, facing her dressing table.

_Sena is here tonight. Why, I'm so happy to see him!_ Mamori thought to herself.

Suddenly, a voice came from under her chair:

Young brats are here for love

Praying to be blessed from above

While the ground under them burns

Casting an inevitable curse...

"Who is that?" Mamori asked, terrified. "Is that you?"

"Who else could it be, Anezaki?" The voice replied.

Mamori stood up and search on the floor, but still hadn't got a clue about how the man's voice came from under her.

"Are you going to dinner with those ignorant brats tonight, Anezaki?"

"Yes... But..." Mamori answered.

"They think they own the opera house now, huh?"

Mamori just stared at the floor, not knowing how to react.

"There is one thing they should know before they start running this place... And you should know that too, Anezaki." The voice said in a serious tone.

Frightened, Mamori asked, "What is it that you want me to know then?"

The man then declared with a sinister smile so evil that Mamori couldn't see or imagine, "You people should let the fact seed in your brain that this very opera house belongs to no one but the Devil of the Opera!"

Author's note: It's been a year since I started my first fanfiction "The Marriage of Heaven and Hell"! And now I'm enjoying a three-month vacation with nothing to do! My first year as a fanfictionist have been marvelous and it still surprises me that I can still get reviews for my last facfic even after such a long time. I want to say thank you to all those who supported me in my last fanfic and hope you like my new fanfic~~~


	2. Chapter 2: The Path to Hell

Chapter Two: The Path to Hell

"Mamo-neechan! Are you in there?" While calling Mamori's name, Suzuna knocked on her door again and again, but no response came.

Wakana came by and asked, "Shouldn't you be with Monsieur Raimon and Monsieur Kobayakawa? Where is Mamori, by the way?"

"She's inside her room but she's not answering me!" A flash of horror slipped across Suzuna's face before she noticed it herself.

Wakana looked around, "She might have got out already."

"No way! I was changing in the opposite room! It's impossible for her to leave her room without me hearing something! But I didn't hear anything! Oh, my God, could it be..." Suzuna's face turned white.

"What is it...?" Before Wakana could finish her last "it", a terrifying sound came from inside Mamori's room.

It sounded as if the floor had collapsed.

"Did you hear that, Wakana-chan?"

"Yes, the floor cracked, didn't it?"

"Quick, give me the key to her room!"

Freaked out, Wakana quickly got the keys out and the two girls opened the door together.

"Mamo-neechan, are you alright?" Suzuna almost screamed out the words.

But the room was empty... Perfectly empty.

"Suzuna-chan, the floor..." Wakana gasped and pointed to the floor - it was perfectly flat, without even the slightest sign of a crack...

Suzuna's whole body almost dropped onto the ground as she muttered, "It's the Devil of the Opera... He took Mamo-neechan away!"

When Mamori opened her eyes, she found herself in a moving cart.

It was a red cart, bright red.

"The cart looks like a... Bat?" But as far as she knew, red bats didn't exist.

The cart was still moving. Somebody was pulling it down a narrow path. An endless path...

"Where are we going?" Mamori asked the tall, slim figure in front of her. She could only see his back.

"Hell..." He replied.

"Why, why are you taking me there?"

"Yeah, like I need a reason."

Mamori fell silent again. She watched their shadows twist and bend under the dim candle light. "Devils don't need a reason, right?" She sighed, "But at least, at least, give me a chance to say goodbye to my friends..."

"Hehehehehe..." The Devil let out a sharp laugh, "You really think that all a devil does is killing people..."

"What else does a devil do then?" Mamori asked, "What do you need me here for?"

"If you don't stop asking stupid questions, I might actually do something relatively horrible. Hehehe..."

"Relatively?" Mamori's face was sweaty. She was both heated up and scared.

"Just think about how funny it would be for those brats to stare at an empty seat by the dinner table... You think you're really the queen of this place?"

"You've been listening to our conversations for all this time... Devil, it was you who sang to me at night and now it's you who is taking me to the deep and unknown... Why did you do all these things...?"

"So you can be my slave, and puppet!" The Devil declared, "You owe me, Anezaki and it would be your duty to be my voice and tell those two troublesome brats to get out of my way."

"But Sena and Monta didn't do anything wrong!"

"That's what you think, Anezaki? That fucking monkey cares more about a banana than serious business and that fucking shrimp is just coward."

"Sena is not a coward!" _You could humiliate me but Sena..._

"They don't deserve this place! And you will be the one to tell them the truth!"

"Make me then!" Mamori got furious and rose from the cart.

Just then, the cart went down a slope and Mamori immediately lost her balance...

"Wow!" She screamed out when a pair of long, firm arms held her in perfect safety.

"Even now you still can't shut your mouth, can you?" The Devil muttered.

That was when Mamori got the first chance to see his face - part of his face, for a silver mask covered half of it and all Mamori could see was his sharp chin and his devil-like teeth...

Instead of putting her back to the cart, the Devil carried her up in his arms like the heroes in plays and walked down the slope.

"It's sarcastic, isn't it, Anezaki? People say your voice is the gift of angels in Heaven... But who knows, you're actually an apprentice of a devil!" He laughed as they enter a dungeon.

"This place..." Mamori gasped as she saw countless red bats hanging on the roof of the dungeon, grinning like the Devil himself.

And above her hung two helpless puppets that looked exactly like Sena and Monta.

"Devils do kill, but if you ask me, I would prefer manipulating brats who don't know where they belong..."

"Manipulating... Like puppets..."

Mamori suddenly fainted in the Devil's arms.

"Hehehehehe... Fucking mana-, no, Anezaki..." The Devil walked into the dungeon, grinning just like the red bats he hung above himself.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream at Night

Chapter 3: The Dream at Night

Mamori had a dream:

She dreamt of herself sleeping in a olive-shaped bed surrounded by olive-shaped cushions. Red bats grinned above her head. There was music in the air.

"This place belongs to me and anyone who tries to take it away will be punished!" She could hear the Devil cackle from the other side of the huge dungeon.

_No, I can't let him hurt Sena... No... _Even in her dreams, Mamori was still repeating this sentence.

Suddenly, a horrible face approached and she could see Sena crying helplessly as the Devil gripped him in his long, long fingers.

"Mamo-neechan... Help..." But Sena's voice, along with the face, quickly faded away into the limitless darkness.

"No!" Mamori screamed out and rose from her bed - not _her _bed, actually.

_It wasn't a dream, was it? _Everything she had dreamt seemed so real. And there was still music in the air.

"De, devil? Where are you?" Hearing no reply, Mamori left the bed and walked down a narrow path to a huge olive-shaped rock. There, Mamori saw a piano - a bloody-red piano quietly lying behind the rock.

_What strange taste..._ Mamori thought to herself and sat down in front of the red piano. The seat was still warm, so the Devil must have been playing the piano right here until just now.

As she placed her fingers on the keys, Mamori muttered, "A queer person he is, but his music is just... Without parallel."

"Hehehehe... Who's queerer?" The Devil's voice suddenly dropped from the ceiling, "The Devil who lived underground just as people expected or the Prima Donna who gave her soul away to the evil in exchange for fame?"

Mamori looked up and saw the Devil - God knows how he got up there within a few seconds but that was exactly what had happened.

"I didn't give my soul away!" Mamori argued, "I respected you for your talent in music, Devil, despite your strange behavior. But if I knew you were doing everything to consolidate your position, I wouldn't... I wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't what?" The Devil asked, "You have doubts, which makes your argument weak as a sheet of paper. Even if you truly want to protect those two fucking shorties, deep inside your heart, you still think they are not competent enough to rule over you, am I right, Anezaki? From the moment you decided to follow the route I built for you, you have opened your heart to evil and you can't go back to where you started... You can choose not to believe what I said but it's completely true. Hehehehe, think it over, Anezaki, and make your choice. Tell them to get out of my way, or stick to your stupid righteousness and watch me torture those brats. It's your call."

Mamori fell into a dilemma and turned speechless.

_I can't tell Sena and Monta to leave the opera just because some mysterious creature wants them to... But I can't let him hurt Sena, either... No matter which one I choose, I still lose... This is a plot... Definitely a plot._

Mamori looked up to the Devil again and answered decidedly, "I will choose neither. I will keep Sena in this opera and protect him from your evil claws!"

"Very fine!" The Devil shouted as if this was what he actually desired, "You have made your choice - to go against the Devil of the Opera!" With a sharp cackle, the Devil jumped down from the top of the dungeon and landed on the piano. He reached his arm out and held Mamori's chin in his hand.

"That's exactly who you are, Anezaki. Strong-minded and over-protective. You would just stand up to any sort of evilness even if evilness has already seeded in your heart..."

"Evilness has not seeded in my heart, Devil."

"Yeah, right, like I have to listen to you... Hehehehe." Just then, the Devil lowered his shoulders and planted his lips on Mamori's mouth. His mask glittered in the candle light and the reflecting light almost made Mamori blind as she changed from resistance to resignition...

When Mamori opened her eyes again, she was lying in her own bed.

_My head hurts... What happened last night? _It felt like a dream.

"Mamo-neechan!" Suzuna's joyful screamed rushed into her ears, "Where have you been? What happened? We've been looking for you the whole night. We even called the police... We thought you were kidnapped or something... God bless you're back safely. I was so worried..."

"Is, is Sena alright?"

"He's fine, alright. I was too scared to tell him that you were missing so I told him that you were sick so you couldn't come to dinner."

That lightened Mamori's head a little bit but new worries came immediately, "Get Sena here right now. I must speak to him. It's urgent."

"But could you tell me what happened last night, Mamo-neechan? Where were you? Was it the Devil?"

_The Devil..._

"I, I think I had a dream about him... God, I couldn't find a single clear picture about what happened last night, just the music... There was a dark path... And I..." Mamori looked around aimlessly, trying to straighten her thoughts but she felt more powerless than ever before.

She then put her fingers on her lips - it's moist. _Moisture couldn't prove anything. She tought. _She was right about that but when she looked at her fingers again, they were red - _that _red.

_The cart, the bats, the piano..._ _That_ red.

She wasn't wearing lipsticks when she was still in her room but now, someone gave this bloody redness to her lips... Who else could it be?

"The Devil... He kissed me..."


	4. Chapter 4： The Fire in the Glass

Chapter 4: The Fire in the Glass

Suzuna didn't know how to react, "Ki...kiss?"

And that's exactly when Sena and Monta entered the room.

"Mamo-neechan!" Sena asked, "Are you alright? Suzuna told me you were sick."

"I was so worried MAX." Monta added.

Mamori smiled faintly, "I'm okay. Thank you, guys."

Sena nodded in great relief and said, "Since you're okay, Mamo-nee, would you mind joining us at the ball tonight?"

"Ball?" Suzuna gasped, "What ball? How come you never told me about it last night?"

"Well, it's a surprise." Sena giggled, "Monta and I were looking for a chance to meet some of the most influential people in the city so business would come easier for us in the future. And tonight would be a good time to do that. I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Suzuna-chan. What about it, Mamo-nee?"

"A ball... You mean _just a ball_?" Mamori asked with a weird feeling stuck in her throat.

"What do you mean, Mamo-nee?"

"I mean, will people be just dancing around the place or you have other stuff for them to do?"

"Ah, I get it." Sena answered, "Mostly it would be dancing and drinking and chatting, but you're right, Monta and I did want to add more fun to the event so we decided to make it a masquerade!"

That was when Mamori felt a pin in her spine, "Masquerade... Masks..."

Suzuna sensMamori's discomfort so she quickly followed her words to avoid awkward silence, "It's going to be great, Sena! But Mamo-neechan might need a bit more sleep before she's fit for the ball tonight! Yes, I'm sure she'll show up shining like a queen. So maybe it's time for all of us to go - we've got work to do, don't we?" Smoothly, Suzuna drove everyone out of the room, leaving Mamori alone again.

"A masquerade... Everyone will be wearing masks... So if the Devil attempts to do something horrible and hide his face at the same time, tonight would be the best chance! The Devil will show up and crush Sena and Monta but I'm the only one that can stop him!"

_But how?_

It was a delight to see so many people wearing masks of all kinds appearing at the same place. People you knew turned into strangers and real strangers were mistaken as friends... But Sena, Monta and Suzuna were highly recognizable... Mamori tried her best to turned down all invitations for a dance. Partly because she hardly knew any of the young men present, but most importantly, she needed to stay away from the crowd and keep an eye on anything unusual happening on the dance floor.

But everything seemed to be fine: Sena and Suzuna were dancing their fourth piece and Monta was having his eighteenth banana sundae.

Just when Mamori was wandering on the comparatively darker edge of the dance floor, a masked waiter approached her.

"Would you like a glass of red wine, madam?"

"Sure." Mamori picked a glass from the plate on his hand without having a good look at the waiter, since all the servants in the ball were also ordered to wear masks.

"Forgive my rudeness, madam, but shouldn't you be dancing? I'm sure alot of eager bachelors are longing for a chance."

Mamori giggled, "Nah, not tonight. My feet hurt. It's fun enough just watching everybody dance."

The waiter remained silent as if he agreed with her. They stood next to each other and didn't speak for a few minutes before the waiter's plate, which was full of glowing glasses of red wine, fell suddenly.

"Oh, my God!" Mamori could almost feel broken pieces of glass cutting through her ankle and spilled red wine reddening her dress but surprisingly, none of the above happened.

The waiter, who bent down before Mamori, caught the falling plate within a fraction of a second. The plate was held flat and safe.

But what amazed Mamori more was that instead of red wine, all the glasses on the plate were filled with tiny, burning fireballs. Each glass worked as a little lamp as the little fireballs jumped up and down inside.

"Wow! I can't believe it!" Mamori covered her mouth in astonishment, "How did you do that?"

"How?" The waiter repeated her question in a rather familiar tone, as if he was laughing real hard the whole time, "Like I need a reason."

Horror rapidly crossed Mamori's heart and wrote the word "Devil" on it.

"You, you are..." Yep, the man that stood beside her for all this time was no one else but the cackling Devil of the Opera. His pointy ears, with earrings lined up on them, and his sharp teeth, like the ones of a wolf, and his silver, glittering mask...

"Hehehehe, the Devil of the Opera is here!" As the Devil declared his presence, a huge, red cloak swung open behind his neck and he, as if helped by magic, flew up to the great chandelier that hung above the floor.

"You fucking ignorant brats... And this fucking masquerade... These filthy people who desire nothing but cold cash and women... It's time I put an end to all of these... Hehehehe..." And before the people below could let out the first scream, a glass of fireball flew out from the Devil's hand and went straight to Sena's head.

"Sena!" Mamori cried, but she was too far away from the middle of the crowd where Sena was.

Just then, a man jumped out from the crowd and shouted, "Catch MAX!" And before you knew it, the glass was in Monta's hands with the fire burnt out.

Seeing this. The Devil smirked and the next second, three more burning glasses came down, all aiming at Sena.

But that was no difficult task for Monta the super monkey (yeah, I'm serious) for he caught all the glasses before they reach the target. No one saw how he did it but Monta was indeed the master of catching.

"I don't know who you are MAX." Monta looked up at the Devil and said, "But I'm sure you can use up your fire glasses a million years before I fail to catch."

"Monta, that was fantastic... Thank you." said Sena.

But that didn't turn the Devil down as he spoke with an evil tone, "Hehehe, how moving... But fucking brats, remember one thing - never underestimate your opponents, especially when you're standing on his floor..."

Floor?

_Bang!_

A huge hole opened up on the floor right below where Suzuna were standing.

Suzuna fell into the hole and all there was left was the echo of her scream...


	5. Chapter 5： The Bride of the Devil

Chapter 5: The Bride of the Devil

"Suzuna-chan!" With a cry for his beloved maiden, Sena jumped into the hole without thinking.

"Sena!" Monta, who had even fewer brains than Sena, followed him right away.

"Stop there, you two!" Mamori tried to drag them out of the hole but it was too late, for the two had already vanished in the darkness. "Holy crap, how bold..." Oh, yeah, Mamori wasn't supposed to curse under any circumstances but guess what, she does sometimes curse a little bit.

And Mamori jumped into the hole after them although she did consider the act incredibly bold and irrational and dangerous...

And if you looked up at the chandelier again, the Devil was nowhere to be found...

Inside the hole there were narrow and steep steps that led them down. Sena was leading the way.

"Devilbat Ghost!"

"Devilbat Hurricane!"

"Devilbat 4-Dimensions!"

And he reached the bottom much sooner than Monta.

"What's with all these 'devilbat' stuff ?" asked Monta.

"Eh, my bad... Sorry..." feeling awkward, Sena looked at the exit right next to the end of the steps. "Suzuna must be somewhere down this tunnel. We should go save her now."

"Hold on, you guys!" There was Mamori rushing down the steps, "I've been to this place, although not through this path but I can lead you!"

"You've been here, Mamo-neechan?" asked Sena in astonishment.

Mamori nodded, "I should have warned you that the Devil has always wanted to get rid of you two. If you guys walked down this tunnel you are sure to fall into his traps."

"But why does he hate us so much?" Monta asked.

"Because you guys know nothing about running an opera! And he's angry that you are considered the masters of this place instead of him!"

There was silence.

"Oh, why am I even explaining this to you... Even me myself don't have the slightest idea about what's going on in that freaky, crazy mind of his. He might not be doing this for any reason... Like a devil needs a reason..." And yes, although Mamori didn't want to admit it, she was talking more and more like the Devil.

But the three walked down the tunnel anyway, since they needed to know if Suzna was safe.

Soon, they saw red candle light in the end of the tunnel. And surrounded by luxurious burning candles, Suzuna stood there, perfectly still, like a wax statue.

"Suzuna-chan!" Sena took a step forward but was immediately stopped by Mamori.

"Don't, something's different, Sena!" and then she turned to Suzuna and asked, "Are you alright, Suzuna? What happened?"

There was no response from Suzuna. She just stood there very still. But Mamori could see the slight movements of her chest which indicated that she was still breathing, like any human being alive.

"What's wrong with her?" Monta was a little freaked-out, "She looks scary MAX." But there wasn't any emotions on Suzuna's pale face.

Suddenly, all the candles shivered and the light quivered and the tunnel became redder, draker and spookier...

"Hehehehehe..." There came the Devil's laughter, but it was not from the Devil since he wasn't present - it was from Suzuna.

All of a sudden, the corner of Suzuna's eyes sharpened and her lips twisted and formed a devilish smile, "You've come now, haven't you?"

"What on Earth..." said Monta.

"Suzuna-chan, what's wrong?" asked Sena, who was sweating.

"Among all of the Devil's preys, what You-nii, no, the Devil wants the most is his bride..."

"Who the hell's You-nii..." asked Monta but everybody ignored him.

"Bride?" Mamori repeated the word, "You mean he wants me?"

"Hehehehe, you're a smart girl after all..." cackled Suzuna and before anyone could react, she grabbed Mamori by the arm and said, "She's the Devil's possession now... And if she can no longer sing for the opera, you wouldn't be making no money, would you?"

"Don't... Let me go, Suzuna... What did he do to you..." Mamori tried to free herself but it was useless. Suzuna's hands were unbelievably strong and her fingers clutched so tight that the pain was spreading to Mamori's shoulder.

"I'll save you, Mademoiselle Anezaki MAX!"

"No! Sena, Monta, don't come near... Go back to the opera... I'll be safe here but you guys might not be. Do go back and find some help... Please!"

It seemed to be the only choice for Sena and Monta now.

"Mamo-neechan, you sure he wouldn't hurt you?"

"If he wants to hurt me he would have done that the last time he kidnapped me."

"But..."

"Leave now, Sena, please..."

So Sena and Monta turned around and left, with many times of looking-backs.

There was silence again.

Suzuna ended the silence with a sneer, "Hehehehe... Now you've surrendered, Anezaki... To the wedding!"


	6. Chapter 6: The End of All

Chapter 6: The End of All

"Great… Wedding…" Mamori couldn't imagine anything worse. "If he wants me he can just tell me that. But instead, he made up all sorts of irrelevant excuses for himself to manipulate everyone else around him. What a Devil…" She muttered to herself.

"And you still won't talk to me, will you, Suzuna?" said Mamori, "I should have known that you're linked to the guy. And I know that things are already out of your control so… Nevermind."

Suzuna just gave her a creepy smile as reply. They walked on.

Soon, Mamori saw that huge red piano again. The Devil was standing on the top of it. He and Suzuna had the same smile.

"You've finally come, Anezaki…" The Devil laughed, "No more reasoning and fighting for those brats?"

Mamori turned her head away, "I don't think anything I do would change your mind now."

"Brilliant! I can see you've got things on your mind that you don't wish to tell me. But since you've come, I might as well…"

"Stop there, Devil!" Someone shouted from the entrance, it was Sena.

As the three looked back, they saw Sena, Monta and the gang of police behind them. Among the policemen there were two rather queer ones. One was huge and had a chestnut head and the other one couldn't stop playing with his ear.

"Drop your weapons now!" The chestnut-headed ordered.

"Idiot, there was never any weapon in their hands!" The ear-playing guy said.

Hearing their idiotic conversation, the Devil couldn't tolerate anymore and yelled, "Fuck! I've told you this is stupid! Look at them, fucking manager, they are turning all the burning-hot fun into fucking dirt! This whole thing is stupid. The script is the most rubbish…"

"Watch your mouth, Hiruma-kun. You never how hard it is to write a script, I spent…"

"Shut up, fucking manager, you're putting out the last spark of fun."

With an evil smile, Hiruma threw away his silver mask and pull out his collection of firearms and started shooting from the ceiling to the floor, and from the backstage to the audience.

"Ya-Ha! Hear it, fucking manager? Forget about those sissy songs 'cause this is the music you've been wanting to hear – the music of the night! Ya-Ha!"

Covering her ears, Mamori sighed, "I should never have thought that putting him in this play was a good idea. I was naïve enough to believe that he was actually willing to call me 'Anezaki' as the script told him to. And I never knew that Suzuna-chan would ACTUALLY play along with him. How did he bribe you? You don't even go to our school."

Suzuna giggled with her antenna spinning, "You-nii never bribed me. He just told me that he hated your script and wanted to do something about it… And he thought if I joined the play it would be more convenient for him to, you know, turn the place into hell."

"And what about Wakana-chan? You exposed her relationship with Takami to the whole world. I think they'll have something to say about that."

"Actually, Mamo-neechan, that was just You-nii's order. I never knew she would be in it either!"

And although none of them would notice, Senator Takami was actually waiting in the backstage for his appearance in the final scene. But since they never got to the final scene, he could only stand behind the curtains and almost got himself shot.

The play "Devil of the Opera" ended in a way that nobody other than Hiruma Youichi had ever expected.

The next day, if you dare to peek under the window of one of the most dangerous place in the world – the Deimon Amefuto clubhouse, you would see a girl, with her head on a boy's shoulder, complaining about all those nightmares she had the night before.

"The hall was totally destroyed and it's won't be fixed until God knows when."

"That fucking old man would like this – a God-knows-when-it-ends contract with the school for fixing the hall."

"It was part of your plan, wasn't it, Hiruma-kun?"

"Whatever. The hall needs some renewing anyway. I'm doing that fucking principal a favor!"

"How dare you say that! He's basically your puppet! There's no way he can stand up to you when you've had all his dirty secrets in you notebook!"

Hiruma just smiled evilly and got up, "What was your original idea of an ending?"

Mamori shook her head, "I'm not gonna say anything because whatever I say would lead to you laughing me. I'm not stupid."

"No, you're stupid. What if I promise to shut up about whatever you say?"

"You promise?"

Hiruma nodded, still smiling.

"Well, the original ending was…"

And if you are brave enough to stay long enough under that window, you'll probably see the girl kissing the boy on his cheek.

"And they lived happily ever after…"

Hiruma did keep his promise. But at that moment, he couldn't stop thinking, "What a sissy fucking happy ending this is…"

But since the end of the play is so identical to their relationship, he couldn't think of anything better.


End file.
